familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Shahid Bhagat Singh Nagar district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Punjab | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 587468 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Punjabi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code_type = Telephone code | area_code = 01823 for Nawanshahr + Banga & 01885 for Balachaur | registration_plate = | website = | footnotes = }} Shahid Bhagat Singh Nagar district (Punjabi:ਸ਼ਹੀਦ ਭਗਤ ਸਿੰਘ ਨਗਰ) (formerly Nawanshahr district) is one of the districts in the state of Punjab in North-West Republic of India. It consists of two Sub -Divisions Nawanshahr and Balachaur. There are three legislative seats in the district, Nawanshahr, Balachaur and Banga. They fall under the Anandpur Sahib Lok Sabha Constituency. Now " Banga" is also third sub division of the district. As of 2011 it is the third least populous district of Punjab (out of 22), after Barnala and Fatehgarh Sahib. History Shaheed Bhagat Singh Nagar district was carved out of Hoshiarpur and Jalandhar districts of Punjab on November 7, 1995, as the sixteenth district of Punjab State named from the headquarters town of Nawanshahr. Nawanshahr town is said to have been built by an Afghan Military Chief, Nausher Khan. Previously it was called "Nausar" but with the passage of time, the town came to be known "The Nawanshahr". Nawanshahr has been the stronghold of the Ghorewaha Rajputs. The Scheduled Caste population is more than 40%, one of the highest percentage in India. Nawanshahr became the District in 1995 during S.Harcharan Brar Govt., with the strong efforts of Late S.Dilbag Singh, Former Cabinet Minister and the then MLA of Nawanshahr. People of this district are economically sound. Large numbers of families from the district have settled abroad. Consequently huge remittance is being received back in India which contributes to the district's economic development and prosperity. The prosperity of Doaba area can be appreciated by the fact that price of land here is sky-scraping and almost far more than most of the districts in the state except Ludhiana, and Chandigarh. Nawanshahr is rising due to the currency coming from NRI Punjabi people who have settled abroad. Nawanshahr also has a rail track connecting it with Jalandhar, Rahon and Jaijon. This region has abundant health facilities. Here Private clinics and Nursing homes not only surprise with their numbers but also some of them claim to have latest medical equipments. There are adequate number of Government Hospitals, Dispensaries and Primary Health Centers in this area. The hospitals in Nawanshahr have capacity of 64 beds and are equipped with latest medical tools. Banga and Balachaur hospitals are having capacity of 30 beds each. Also Mukandpur, Urapar, Sujjon, Saroya and Muzzaffarpur are provided all kinds of health services. Even for every village of the district health services are available. Veterinary hospitals are available in Nawanshahr, Rahon, Saroya and Balachaur. On September 27, 2008 at Khatkar Kalan, eight km from Nawanshahr, the Punjab government announced that a district in the state would be named after freedom fighter Bhagat Singh. The announcement was made by Punjab Chief Minister Parkash Singh Badal at the ancestral village of the Shahid Bhagat Singh to mark his 101st birth anniversary and Nawanshahr district was renamed Shahid Bhagat Singh Nagar. Political and religious background Gurdwara Charan Kanwal where Sixth Guru, Guru Hargobind Sahib Ji resided for a month is situated in Banga City(village Jindowal) on Nawanshahr-Phagwara Highway. Mazara Nau Abad Village near Banga is one of the Popular villages in Doaba Region as it is the Holy Place where Shri Nabh Kanwal Raja Sahib chanted the name of God. Other Religious Places to visit in District S.B.S. Nagar are Gurdwara Nanaksar (Hakimpur), Gurdwara Sri Hargobind Sahib Ji (Laroya), Roza Sharif Mandhali, Peer Gulami Shah (Banga).Shahid Babbar Karam Singh, one of the Frontline Leaders of Akali Babber Movement was from Daulatpur on Nawanshahr-Chandigarh Highway. Late Master Sudhagar Singh Dhindsa, one of Sikh missionary from Banga, baptized (Amrit Chakhna) more than fifty thousand people and cherished his role as volunteer social reformer throughout his life. He laid down stone of Gurudwara Charan Kanwal Langar Hall in 1999. He was one of founder and member of KALGIDHAR SEWAK JATHA, Doaba, Banga, which is active Sikh missionary organisation, publicly funded and group of volunteer members. KALGIDHAR SEWAK JATHA organize lots of local and nation-wide religious procession, cultural and social reform projects and also respond to any nationwide natural crisis like earthquake, flood,landslide and any other natural disaster. The famous guruduara i.e. GURUDUARA TAHALI SAHIB is situated on hoshiarpur road . this guruduara is made during the stay of BABA SHIRI CHAND JI he was the son of GURU NANAK DEV JI who was the first guru of sikhs . There is also a famous guruduara i.e. is GURUDUARA MANJI SAHIB (SHIRI GURU TEG BAHADUR) is situated on the jalandhar highway. Famous International Punjabi Singer Jazzy Bains (Jazzy B.) also hails from Vill. Durgapur near Nawanshahr but currently he resides in United Kingdom. Prominent Lyricist Jasvir Gunachauria also hails from Vill. Gunachaur near Banga. Apart from him Amrita Virk, Parveen Bharta.Buta Mohammad And Tru-Skool(Toni) (Punjabi Musician) Village of Sh.Bhaghat Singh is situated in NawanshahrS.B.S.NAGAR Jaswinder Dugahmiya famous singer in UK.He is from village Dugahm situated on Banga to Garshankar road.Famous song writer Amarjit Singh Mussapuri is also belong to NawanshahrS.B.S.NAGAR. Geography Nawanshahr district is located at . Area and population * Total area (km².) 1,258 * Total population (2001 Census) 587,468 * Male 306,902 * Female 280,566 * Female per 1000 male: 913 * Density of population (per km².) 439 * Percentage increase in population (1991–2001) 10.43.. Demographics According to the 2011 census has a population of 614,362, roughly equal to the nation of Solomon Islands or the US state of Vermont. This gives it a ranking of 522nd in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 4.58 %. Shahid Bhagat Singh Nagar has a sex ratio of 954 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 80.3 %. References http://www.namdar.net/Ghorewaha.htm SAKOHPUR External links *The official website of the district *Nawanshahr Portal *About Nawanshahr District * http://wikimapia.org/#lat=31.1185556&lon=76.1433434&z=13&l=0&m=a&v=2 Category:Districts of Punjab, India Category:Shahid Bhagat Singh Nagar district